Reasons Why
by Sith-chan
Summary: Fluffy. KratosxLloyd spoilers No likie, no readie.


Hi-cha! I'm Sith-chan, still a newbie but has been DYING to write a Kratos/Lloyd fic. Please be gentle; I not that very good. And please, if you don't like incest or Yaoi, please stop and get out. Thank you. And to remind you, this does contain spoilers so if you haven't finished the game: fuck off.

On to da fic!

Title: Moon Eye

**WARNING**: This fic contains Yaoi, some language, and incest. No likie, no readie.

Rated T for teen

Kratos's P.O.V

It….hurts….it..really does…hurt.

I ..can taste my blood. It's coming from my veins that are bleeding on the inside. It's disgusting, all bitter and dry. I can feel it pass my lips to the soil below, covered in my comrades' fluids and organs. Swords, shields and more cover the battlefield of where we fought, where we shed our blood. I am the sole survivor of this cruel and harsh slaughter. I know I'll soon be joining those brave knights onto the cold, heartless ground that will provide me no comfort or care. On nature's ground I will pass, hopefully with no one to worry. Perhaps I would like to die this way. And I want it to happen quickly so the suffering will go. I feel my legs give out, letting me fall; however, I am prevented from the grasping clutches of death from a pair of strong red arms.

I feel the sharp dagger that has pierced deep into my side carefully pulled out with nimble fingers, yet with the blockade gone from my slit, my liquid runs free. A firm hand presses the wound to stop the increasing overflow; I whimper to the smart pain it's causing me. But that one voice brings back my senses, to the reason why I need to stay.

"You asshole. Don't you dare die on me, bastard."

I crack my eye open a bit to gaze upon those perfect brown eyes. Lloyd, my child, my own flesh and blood, holds me in his grasp, tender loving for my injuries yet firm enough to hold me in place. He holds a frown, probably worried sick to the bone for me. I reach out to touch his hair, hopping that I can run my fingers through those silky chocolate locks of hair like I have done so many times before. Yet he raises his gloved hand to push down mine, whispering, "Don't use the strength you have now; you'll need it for our journey back home." "I have no home." I manage to cough, spitting excess blood from my mouth. "You know that."

"But I love you. Isn't that a good enough reason that you really do have a home? Maybe with me?" he pursues. He wants to convince me that I belong SOME where, pretty much with him.

"So?" I mutter. " It's common to have love for a parent; I am simply your father, nothing more, nothing less." And even if there is more, he must remember that I was once a traitor and an enemy that would have taken his life. He moves quickly to my last comment; it's probably offended him. Yet he chooses no course of anger. "Not true." He responds, smashing our lips together in a fiery kiss. Meaningful, powerful love, that's what he wants to get across to me. To his action I don't react, though I respond later to take dominance of my fare child. My love, my Lloyd.

Wrong as it may seem, that he be my child and I love more than I must, I do not care. Love is but love, a true mystery that no man can solve. People can call me wrong. They can say that I lead a life that leads me, my soul, to hell. Yet, it's they who do not understand, neither me nor Lloyd, either because of human's corrupted morals or the insecurity of themselves. I know what true love is, and it isn't like what other feel : It's just Lloyd and me, no one else, just being who we are without care or reason. And this love I cannot share with anyone else is what I treasure above my life.

I hug Lloyd in a tight embrace after our marking kiss. I don't want to lose him, not now, not ever. But he manages to pry me off for a few good seconds as he smiles softly at me. "Let's go home now, before the animals smell the fresh blood." He tells me, getting off of his knees. "They'll attack anything with a strong scent." He says, lending me his help by holding out his hand. It's true that we must leave quickly before those carnivores come. They give no mercy and will eat anything available, alive or dead. I shake my head yes as I take his hand that lifts me up. To keep balance, I wrap one of my arms around Lloyd's shoulders . And away we go from the death scene, hopefully not to return anytime soon.

A few miles down the road to Iselia , I turn to face Lloyd, who was ever so occupied on what we'd do when we return to our home, Dirk's house to be exact. I smile a bit, not too big for Lloyd's (a/n short) attention span to notice, and I peck him on the cheek. It lasts only a second, but it's enough to get Lloyd to do something. He stops reputedly and blushes, stammering and shivering from sudden emotion. I hush him silently and seductively, a thing I do when I want us to continue with our activities. Smirking, just slightly, I offer , "If we can get back as soon as possible **and **if I may get healed from Raine, we're might just go for an all nighter tonight. That is, if you want to."

But he has to screw up offers, doesn't he?

"Seriously?" he asks natively, not knowing if he should trust my words or not. If he wants things, he'll have to put more trust in me. I only give him an emotionless face for that stupid reply. And of course, just to piss him off, I turn the right direction to home and start limping my own way back without the help from anyone. Lloyd is at my heels, begging to know the truth.

"No, really Kratos, were you actually **SERIOUS** about that?"

"All right, I take back my offer, you hear me?"

"Hey! Wait! I didn't say that I didn't want it!"

" Too bad. The offer is now unusable. Better luck next time, kid."

" Hey, wait a minute! HEY! KRATOS! COME BACK!"

" No."

"KRATOS!"

----

And that's the end. Please read and review, but please don't be **TOO** harsh. I hoped you guys liked it! (Short), because I like to make fun of Lloyd's attention span.

Lloyd: -nearly crying- That isn't nice….

Oh, and I think that Kratos may have been a little ooc, please don't be mad. Don't flame me for no good reason, or I'll kick your little hinny. Got it?

Bye-cha!


End file.
